Fox
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Un escuadrón distinto


Escuadrón Titanio Robotech Fanfic  
"FOX"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano   
  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Carl Macek, así que no me demandes.  


**2011  
-James!!  
El grito me sacó de onda. Caí al suelo totalmente aturdido, tal vez sordo. Me levante furioso para ver quien era, enmedio de las sábanas, pero una figura femenina apareció. Erh...simplemente me podía enojar con medio mundo, menos con ella  
-Arriba papanatas, ya es de mañana!  
Error de nuevo, tenía ganas de matarla, pero luego me dedicó una gran sonrisa  
-Perdona James, pero es que jamás te despiertas temprano  
Epa mujer más voluble. Antes tenía la cara de un demonio y ahora me sonreía....pero así era mi novia.  
-Lo siento Sonya, pero ya sabes, luego de pilotear defendiendo al SDF-1  
Sonya Yamamoto, era mitad norteamericana y mitad japonesa. No tenía los rasgos orientales, pero si unos penetrantes ojos negros y el cabello liso castaño. A mi opinión, era hermosa. Ella tenía la costumbre de levantarme todos los días, porque iba de paso a su trabajo en la sección del SDF-1 que se encargaba de generar la serie de barreras que protegían a la nave de los ataques Zentraidis..aunque en realidad, no le quedaba de paso, pero le gustaba venir a verme.  
Era inteligente, su puesto así lo requería; bonita, tuvos varios novios antes que yo y aun me preguntaba porque se había fijado en mí, un piloto recien asignado a ser líder de un nuevo esquadrón de la Fuerza del SDF-1, llamado "Titanio". Entonces sin más, saque una rosa que tenía guardada en mi cajón y se la dí. Ella me miró sorprendida.  
-Esto es...  
-Llevamos un año de novios, crees que se me iba a olvidar?  
Ella me abrazó aun en la cama. Yo le correspondí el abrazo. No cualquiera celebra un año de noviazgo con alguien. Era lo más que había durado con una chica, así como ella con un chico.  
-Gracias James - me dijó con lágrimas en los ojos  
-No fue nada, ahora vamos...tienes trabajo y yo debo ver el amanecer una vez más.  
Así es...el amanecer terrestre. Apenas ayer, luego de dos años, pude ver uno nuevamente, cuando el SDF-1, luego de escapar de Khyron, logramos aterrizar en la Tierra....hace dos años...sí, mucho tiempo, en el que pasaron demasiadas cosas...**

2009  
Por fin, la oportunidad de mi vida había llegado. Luego de muchas peticiones y esfuerzos, había sido asignado a una plaza en una lejana isla donde se llevaba a cabo el proyecto Robotech, dirigido en conjunto por las Naciones Unidas. Yo era un fan de los OVNIS, y me había enterado desde pequeño sobre la caída de esa cosa en lo que la isla Macross, fue entonces cuando me decidí hacer piloto y ver algun día eso por dentro, formando parte de la milicia. Inclusive, tuve que sobrevivir a una guerra mundial para lograr mi sueño....  
Ahora, de 20 años, a bordo de mi viejo F-22 voy rumbo a mi nuevo destino. Entonces, divisó la isla Macross  
-Atención - nos hablaba el comandante Fokker desde su avión, Skull - cuando aterrizen, reportense con su oficial de mando.  
-Roger Skull lider - murmure por el comunicador y entonces pude ver la ciudad que se había fundado alrededor del...SDF-1..¡Sí! Era el SDF-1!! - exclame emocionado. Una colosal orbe que ocupaba toda la isla Macross.  
-Fenómenal!! - entonces comence a aterrizar.  
Tan pronto llene mi registro y me enliste en las fuerzas que protegerían a esta nave, me sentí libre de pasear por la ciudad. Mi mayor sueño se estaba cumpliendo y era hora de celebrar.  
Mientras comía en un restaurante chino, una joven mesera con el traje tradicional chino, me abordo  
-Algo más señor?  
-No, gracias - asentí. Era hermosa en cierta forma.  
-Minmei! - se escuchó el grito del dependiente - deja de hablar con los clientes y sigue trabajando!  
-Lo siento - asintió con una reverencia y fue a otra mesa. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y termine de comer.  
Tras salir del local, escuche una serie de gritos y celebraciones. Levante la vista y ví un viejo monomotor color rojo hacer piruetas en el aire, así escuche gritos conocidos por los altavoces cerca del SDF-1  
-Rick Hunter! - era la voz del Comandante Fokker - baja de allí mismo!!  
Las risas comenzaron mientras sonreía. De seguro era un amigo del comandante...entonces escuche un grito. Me volví y ví a dos maleantes acosar a una joven con el uniforme militar de las Naciones Unidas.  
-Vamos cariño! - le dijó uno de ellos - solamente queremos salir contigo!  
-Sí, algo malo?  
-Dejenme en paz!  
Indignado, decidí intervenir, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando los dos sujetos en cuestión de segundos, fueron golpeados por la joven de una manera fenómenal y luego los mandó a volar con una serie de proyecciones.  
-Sabe defenderse - me quede a medio camino. Los maleantes asustados, corrieron hacia abajo - vaya, creo que...  
Me voltee para ver a la joven y estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Era bastante voluble por lo que podía ver. Me acerque con cuidado mientras lloraba encima de una computadora personal que parecía haber sufrido daño en la pelea.  
-Disculpa, te encuentras bien?  
-COMO VOY A ENCONTRARME BIEN SI MI TRABAJO ESTA ARRUINADO!!  
Me arrepentí de haberle preguntado. Ella seguía llorando y yo allí como un idiota sin saber que decir o hacer. Entonces levante la computadora y la examine. El daño no era tan grande. Entonces noté que ella me miraba, al menos había dejado de llorar  
-Hmm, esta muy dañada?  
-Sí, lo sé - comenzó a secarse las lágrimas - perdoname, pero mi curriculum y mi tesis de entrada estaban allí  
-¿En serio?  
-Aja, iba ir al SDF-1 para presentarla y obtener el puesto de controladora que tanto había deseado.  
Vaya, también ella quería estar en este proyecto. Por primera vez me fije en su aspecto. Era linda a primera vista, pero a pesar de su forma infantil de ser, su rostro era maduro. Todo un colagge como su carácter.  
-Tal vez...tal vez pueda salvar los archivos  
-En serio?!  
-Sí, ahora que la ví, tu computadora sufrió daños serios, pero no el RAM, si puedo salvar el RAM, tus archivos podrán ser traspasados a otra computadora sin daño  
Sus ojos se iluminaron y entonces sujetó mi brazo  
-Puedes hacerlo?  
-Es posible - entonces me volví hacia los cuarteles - tal vez en la base tengan una computadora capaz de hacerlo  
-Base? Eres militar?  
Sonreí señalando mi uniforme  
-Sí, piloto de primera clase, mi nombre es James McCloud  
Ella sonrió y me estrechó la mano efusivamente  
-Mi nombre es Sonya Yamamoto, controladora aeroespacial.

En el camino a la base, platicamos de varias cosas. Ella era mitad norteamérica y mitad japonesa. Su padre era un militar japonés que antes de la Tercera Guerra, se fue a vivir a EUA y se casó con una joven americana. Luego nació Sonya, en 1991. 18 años cumplidos.  
Yo por mi parte, le platique que a pesar de mi nombre americano, era un latino. Mi padre también era un extranjero, un irlandés, pero había vivido casí toda su vida en el Brasil, y allí conoció a mi madre. Nací en julio de 1990, 19 años. Mi nombre en portugués era Jaime McCloud de Souza Bautista...pero mi padre me acortaba a "Fox", un apodo que inclusive ahora conservo.  
-Entonces te alistaste a la Fuerza Aerea Brasileña?  
-Exacto, y luego mediante una beca, logré entrar un programa de las Naciones Unidas, todo con tal de poder estar en esa nave - señale el SDF-1 de lejos - desde que tenía 9 años, inclusive ví el destello que formó cuando llegó a la Tierra. Sobreviví a la Tercera Guerra Mundial, solo por formar parte de esta nave  
Ella me escuchó con atención y luego bajó la mirada  
-Somos parecidos. Yo también la ví cuando aterrizó. Estabamos en Hawaii de vacaciones, fue un gran espectáculo, pense que era un meteoro, más tarde me entere de eso...entre a la milicia gracias a mi padre..y aquí estoy  
Nos quedamos callados. Un lazo de confianza se había formado entre los dos, llegaríamos a ser buenos amigos, no cabe duda. Entonces luego de pasar los trámites en los cuarteles, entramos al salón de computadoras. Unas conexiones y luego de verificar la entrada de la computadora que por suerte no estaba dañada, logre entrar a la memoria de la computadora.  
-Y bien?  
-Tranquila, hay que tener paciencia - moví el mousse revisando los archivos, entonces note varios archivos en word 3000 con el título de "Amor". Sonreí para mis adentros. De seguro eran de su novio o de ella para él.  
-Oye, encontre unas cartas de...  
Ella se volvió rapidamente y vió el monitor una vez y entonces presionó una tecla. Las cartas se borraron  
-Hey! - me voltee algo atontado - porque lo hiciste!  
-Son idioteces, sin importancia  
Quise indagar más, pero era mejor guardarse y seguí revisando, entonces halle la carpeta SDF-1. De seguro era esa y entre. El Curriculum y el ensayo se encontraban allí.  
-Perfecto, la RAM no se daño totalmente, veré si no estan dañados  
Los ojos de Sonya brillaron de alegría y comence a escanearlos. Luego de unos minutos de espera, la computadora nos dió el veredicto de intactos. Ella comenzó a saltar de alegría mientras daba un suspiro de alivio. Clicke dos veces y los archivos fueron pasados a un CD y un diskette por las dudas.  
-Listo - saque el CD y el Diskette - tu curriculum esta aquí con los demás archivos, salvo las cartas  
-Gracias James, muchas gracias! - me sonrió mientras miraba con alivio los archivos - no se como pagartelo  
-Bueno, solamente con una cosa?  
-Cual?  
-Bueno - me sonroje mientras colocaba una mano atrás de mi nuca - si me dejarás que te invitara a cenar.  
Su sonrisa desapareció.  
-No, lo siento, pero no gracias  
Me sentí levemente desilucionado. Ella volvió con su sonrisa habitual, al menos no se había molestado del todo  
-Nos veremos luego James, gracias, luego te pagare lo del CD y el diskette  
-No, quedatelo, vere que hago con tu computadora para que te la reparen  
-No es necesario, gracias - entonces dió media vuelta y se alejó. Yo me volví hacia la computadora. Revisé la papelera de reciclaje y ví las cartas. Tuve curiosidad, pero no era un metiche, así que las borre definitivamente...

Cuando salía de los cuarteles, se comenzó a escuchar la alarma de batalla. Algo malo había pasado y salí rapidamente.  
Me quede estático cuando la nave comenzó a cambiar. El frente se abrió y entonces un poderoso rayo que cimbró a la nave y a la isla misma, se disparó hacia el cielo ante mi sorpresa...  
-Oh Dios! - grite - que fue eso!!!

Lo que siguió fue un manicomio total. Las alarmas continuaban como poderosos indicadores de una nueva guerra. El que el SDF-1 se disparara solo solo indicaba que "ellos" había llegado. Lo que la milicia había sospechado desde hace tiempo, la llegada de los seres que eran dueños originales de la nave.  
Entonces, mientras me alistaba, escuche que las estaciones espaciales habían sido destruídas por fuerzas desconocidas que invadían el planeta. Era tanta la adrenalina del momento, que no asimile bien lo que me dijeron, hasta que aborde mi nueva nave de batalla, V-1, el Valkiere o en extranjero: Varitech.  
Ya había recibido adiestramiento en el manejo de estas naves de combate, las cuales tenían 3 modos de batalla, entre ellos, el guerrero, el cual era una especie de robot sacado de los viejos mangas tipo Mazinger Z. Era obvio, los extraterrestres no eran de nuestro tamaño...para nada.  
Entonces despegamos...El comandante Fokker nos daba ordenes y tan pronto llegamos al espacio, una refriega de disparos aniquilaron casi un tercio de nuestros varitechs. Con habilidad logre esquivar los disparos y por primera vez, ví a los Zentraidies. Sus naves de batalla eran una especie de pollos caminantes, dotados con dos cañones bilaterales y algunos con proyectiles de largo alcance.  
-Bien señores - la voz del comandante Fokker resonó por la radio - hora del modo Guardian y Batalla!  
Asentí y accione la palanca. Mi nave pasó de la fisionomía de un F-14, a una especie de "cojo" con forma de nave, pies y piernas. Comence a sincronizarme, disparando y esquivando, destruyendo soldados enemigos. La primera vez que luchaba en serio y no me sentía asustado, al contrario, creo que mis motivos por entrar a la Academia fueron correctos: esto me gustaba.

Las naves comenzaron a bajar hacia la isla. Esto ya no era bueno, los civiles...  
-Maldita sea!! - me lance rumbo a la superficie - Sonya!!  
No sé porque pense en ella, pero tenía que llegar a salvarla, tal vez ya era tarde, ya que los proyectiles y disparos habían caído sobre la ciudad durante el primer ataque...o tal vez no.  
Llegue y ví como la ciudad sufría el ataque de las fuerzas enemigas. El fuego ardía sobre la metropolí y los ciudadanos huían hacia los refugios. Ví los edificios derruidos, los pods luchaban con los Varitechs tomando las construcciones como trincheras y resguardos para los disparos.  
-Bien, ahora veran!! - arremetí sobre un grupo de Zentraidies desprotegidos. Luego de un disparo que rozó una mano de mi Varitech, logre acribillar a dos y con el tercero, ya en el modo Guerrero, comence a forcejear, pero de un trastabilleo, lo golpee enmedio y dispare. Unas manchas rojas mancharon la cabina. Sangre...  
-Sangre... - me detuve y el pod cayó al suelo. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre.  
-Diablos! - exclame - que estoy haciendo!!  
Me quede viendo mis manos un buen rato. Una nueva guerra había iniciado y yo era parte de ella...

Tardé un buen rato en ver lo que realmente estaba haciendo, formar parte de la guerra entre los humanos y Zentradies, que sería por alrededor de 2 años de mi vida, pero en ese entonces, lo desconocía. Entonces noté que el Skull-1 descendía sobre donde estaba yo, junto con un derruído Varitecht...era raro, el comandante Fokker parecía conocer al piloto de tal Valkirie.  
-Será mejor moverme y seguír en batalla - presione los pedales y las palancas de control. Más Zentradies aparecieron. No era hora de esperar, sino de combatir, así que levante mi arma y comence a disparar mientras las fuerzas extraterrestes caían.  
Un nuevo ruido me despertó de este trance, entonces el SDF-1 comenzaba a elevarse  
-Así que los motores antigravitacionales estan listos? - sonreí - bien, hora de largarnos de este lugar  
Luego de esquivar más pods, tomé el modo guardián y salí disparado hacia el cielo. Fue entonces cuando ví la destrucción de la que era presa la ciudad entera. Todo un desastre, al menos los civiles había huído a los refugios, pero...¿Sonya había hecho lo mismo?  
Reparé en su computadora que tenía a mí lado, sin darme cuenta, la había traído conmigo luego de que empezó la alarma para pilotos y estaba conmigo...aunque a ella tal vez jamás volvería a verla...  
Gracias al diseño novedoso de los Varitechs, estos eran capaces de elevarse a grandes alturas, inclusive de pelear en el espacio, así también de soportar el ascenso y luchar contra la gravedad del planeta. El SDF-1 ya estaba orbitando alrededor del planeta mientras las estaciones dañadas eran llevadas como resguardo dentro de la nave. Según el procedimiento, yo debía haber aterrizado en el Prometeo o en el Dedalo (Prometeus o Daydalus), los dos portaaviones que protegían la isla Macross, pero recibimos una llamada urgente del SDF-1, así que no tarde en llegar a la nave. El ataque Zentraidie había cesado gracias a Dios.  
Estaba alrededor de la nave, viendo todo su esplendor, y esperando a que me dieran indicaciones para aterrizar...  
-Combatiente X-20, puede aterrizar en la esclusa número 15 - se oyó una conocida voz por el transmisor.  
Me quede algo estático por la voz. ¿Acaso...?  
-Combatiente x-20, responda...¿Se encuentra allí?  
-Erh - me sacudí - sí, James McCloud se reporta, lo siento oficial  
-James? - la voz se agudizó - eres tú?  
-Sonya´? - pregunte por inercia.  
-James! Estas vivo!  
-Sí, lo estoy - conteste aliviado. Era Sonya, no cabe duda - tú también lo estas!  
-Sí, ahora aterriza, luego podremos hablar, perdona - entonces escuche cuchicheos por la radio.  
-Roger! - me enfíle hacia la esclusa de aterrizaje...

Minutos después, estaba saliendo de mi varitech, cuando ella apareció en la entrada de los pilotos. Sin más, nos abrazamos, pero al notar la mirada de mis camáradas, nos separamos sonrojados  
-Será mejor hablar en otro lado - le dije. Ella asintió.  
-Vamos, conozco un buen lugar...

Llegamos al mirador que había arriba del puente de la nave, el cual ya era una especie de restaurante para los pilotos y oficiales de tal.  
-Es increíble! - grite como niño al ver el paisaje desde una enorme ventana que daba al espacio. La Tierra se visualizaba en un lado. Sonya se acercó  
-Estamos orbitando alrededor del planeta, esto es fenómenal, jamás pense ir al espacio, menos en mi primera misión  
-Pero, como te salvaste?  
-Ya te lo dije, tan pronto mis oficiales estaban leyendo mi informe, la alarma comenzó, sin más, me llevaron hacia una silla y comence mis labores como controladora. La batalla fue muy dura, pero logramos salvar a los civiles y evitar que atacaran directamente al SDF-1...pero me sorprende que tu hallas sobrevivido...pense que...  
-Soy un mal piloto, pero no tanto - sonreí - tuve suerte también  
Ella no dijó nada y siguió viendo el espacio.  
-¿Y que piensan hacer ahora?  
-No lo sé, es todo un caos el puente y las comunicaciones con el Alto mando se han interrumpido extrañamente.  
-Conociendo al Comandante Global, cualquier cosa es posible con él  
Sonya asintió. Entonces note que la vista de la Tierra comenzaba a acercarse.  
-Estamos descendiendo  
-Es cierto, que estara pasando?  
Entonces el mirador comenzó a cimbrarse.  
-Que pasa?!  
Sonya no contestó y el temblor fue en aumento. Era como si la nave fuera a emprender una loca carrera  
-Diablos! - la chica se volvió - no puede ser eso!  
-Que? Que cosa?  
-La Transposición, la estan usando!!  
-¿Transposición? ¿Te refieres a ese extraño mecanismo que venía con la nave y que es...?  
Ella asintió y entonces el temblor se volvió insoportable, haciendo que los oficiales del comedor y los demás saltaran y se tiraran al suelo. Sonya perdió el equilibrio, pero alcanze a detenerla...a costo del mío. Los dos caímos al suelo abrazados. Yo temí una mala reacción de ella por la posición en que estabamos, pero no pasó nada, al contrario, se aferró de mí con los ojos cerrados mientras la nave seguía temblando. Entonces observe que el espacio comenzaba a brillar.  
-Esto es el infierno - me dije y cerre los ojos también...

No sé cuanto habrá pasado. Horas, minutos, segundos...pero luego de un largo tiempo, la nave dejó de temblar, abrí los ojos lentamente y ví que el brillo comenzaba a apaciguarse. Me levante, tal vez Sonya me diría algo, pero ella seguía en el suelo, temblando de miedo. Entonces me dí cuenta que estaba en iguales condiciones, casi titiritando del miedo.  
-Esta bajando - ella comenzó a sentarse sobre el suelo. Yo hice lo mismo, hasta que el temblor se calmó totalmente, el brillo había desaparecido.  
-Tenemos que ver donde estamos? - ella se levantó. Entonces su rostro adquirió un patrón de susto  
-¡No puede ser!  
Me levante rapidamente y observe por el vitral. La isla Macross, un pedazo del mar, todo, estaba abajo de nosotros en lo que parecía la Luna...y totalmente congelado.  
-La transposición - exclame.  
-Debieron hacer mal el cálculo - Sonya suspiro - y trajeron toda la isla con nosotros  
-Crees que la gente este bien?  
-Los refugios son a prueba de todo, pero...en la Luna, hay poco oxígeno, habrá que pasarlos a la nave de seguro.  
-Creo que es hora de trabajar, en fin... - me encogí de hombros. Sonya miraba con extrañeza el paisaje. Una ligera capa de hielo estaba formandose alrededor del vitral y el frío iba en aumento aun dentro de donde estabamos  
-Es raro, pero en la Luna no hace tanto frío y sin embargo, todo esta congelado  
-Tal vez, pero recuerda que según los planes, ibamos hacia el lado oscuro de la Luna.  
-Pero, esta no parece la Luna, es más grande...  
-Quieres decir que...? - me quede callado. Sonya echó un vistazo nuevamente. Ví que sus ojos se abrían  
-Solamente que los cálculos también hallan sido errados con lo del sistema de transposición..en la distancia.  
Tarde unos segundos en comprender, pero el frío me lo dijó todo.  
-Entonces, esto no es la Luna  
Sonya negó.  
-Es un planeta, tal vez...Plutón  
Me volví hacia el supuesto. Todo congelado, las comunicaciones...  
-Dios! - me hinqué - Plutón!  
Sonya bajó al mirada...

El resto del día nos dijó que nuestras suposiciones fueron ciertas. Por un error, el sistema de transposición, nos había llevado a los confines del sistema Solar, en el lejano Plutón, y además, con la isla Macross, con sus 100000 habitantes, los cuales fueron trasladados dentro de la nave. No solamente ese era nuestro problema, sino que el sistema había desaparecido misteriosamente, lo cual echaba por tierra los planes de volver a la luna con la misma rapidez con que habíamos caído aquí. La única forma de volver a nuestro planeta era navegando hasta él por el camino largo, una larga travesía nos esperaba y lo peor, es que los Zentraidies no nos había pérdido la pista. Esto era una carrera para llegar a nuestro hogar de cuenta, al principio se veía como algo imposible, pero tan pronto las cosas comenzaron a marchar, esto se volvió en cierta forma divertido, hasta excitante y lo más raro, los habitantes habían comenzado a crecer su ciudad dentro de la nave, Macross estaba de vuelta....

Una semana después del incidente, cuando el SDF-1 se enfilaba hacia la Tierra, en un largo y díficil camino, Sonya me había invitado a cenar, era raro...así que fuí, con un regalo sorpresa, el cual le enseñe a mitad de la comida.  
-Mi computadora!! - exclamó al verla reparada - gracias!  
-No fue nada - sonreí mientras la veía abrazarla - fuí a los talleres y me la repararon  
-Gracias James, gracias - entonces se levantó y me dió un beso en la mejilla.  
-Y eso?  
-Bueno, no tengo como pagarte, ya sabes, la cena.. - sonrió - y...  
Nos quedamos callados...tal vez era el inicio de algo diferente...

**-Ya zoquete! - Sonya me gritó cuando me ponía mi uniforme - llegaremos tarde!  
Como ven, ella no ha cambiado. Se preguntaran que paso en estos dos años, bueno, eso es una larga historia, pero por ahora, no puedo contarla, tal vez luego. Hay un amanecer que quiero ver...**

Subimos hasta el mirador, ahora la vitrina había sido retirada y sustituída por un varandal con protección, otros tantos estaban con nosotros admirando ese amanecer, inclusive 3 personas que habían destacado, parte del escuadrón Mermillón, del Skull, el teniente Rick Hunter, Max Sterling y Ben Philips, acompañadas de la oficial en jefe, Lisa Hayes, así como el comandante Fokker y su novia Claudia Grant.  
-Hola jefe - Magnus apareció atrás de mí - admirado el paisaje verdad?  
Yo asentí. Magnus, Diane, Falco, Shigeru, Kwame y Crystal miraban también el amanecer. Era el Escuadrón Titanio, nueva elite del SDF-1...pero esa...es otra historia...  
-Sabes - me incline sobre mi novia que miraba maravillada - no hay nada mejor que el hogar  
Ella simplemente sonrió y nos abrazamos...

EL FIN...por ahora...

Notas del autor  
Luego de meses de ver y revisar lo poco que grabe de Robotech en inglés, por fin logre sacar este fic, que es nada más que un remake de lo que pasó al inicio de la serie y terminando cuando el SDF-1 llega por fin a la Tierra luego de dos años de andar vagabundeando por el espacio. Originalmente, iba a ser un fic largo, llamado el Squadrón Titanium, pero debido a lo apretado que estoy con los fics, la agenda de Fanfic Wars y tal vez la poca popularidad que tenga entre los nuevos fans del animee, solo me anime a hacer un capitulo corto de lo que sería (algo así como Todd y Quetzal, el cual a los fans de pokemon, ya viene "Pokemon League"), así que si les interesa que continue este fic, les agradecere que me escriban, sino, será dado por la paz.  
Tal vez la trama sea muy romántica, pero la acción en la continuación sería ya sobresaliente y esperando mantener lo que tenía la primera parte de Robotech, la que me parece la mejor de toda la saga (aunque la tercera también tiene lo suyo), como ven, las ideas para el Escuadrón de Titanio son muchas, espero sus comentarios respecto a este fic.  
Ahora voy con lo importante, los agradecimientos, primeramente al Gnomo del Pergamino, el cual ya saben, es el que me dió el impulso inicial de todo (Vuelve Gnomo, te extrañamos), luego, a mi hermano Deluxe, al haber encontrado la serie por accidente y grabarmela, ya que en México hace un bueeen rato que no la pasan, así habermela traducido por mi pésimo conocimiento del inglés y recordando viejos tiempos (soy un fan del animee clásico), luego al Quinteto dorado, especialmente a Scarlet y Buffy, que me hicieron revivir algo de las viejas glorias del Robotech, para ponerla en video y verla de nuevo (aquí es cuando a veces desearía vivir en Argentina, alla sí la estan pasando ;_;, y no aquí en México, que el animee es considerado blasfemia gracias a ciertas personas que no mencionare, porque este fic no lleva mensaje político, en fin).  
Finalmente va dedicado a todos esos viejos fans que desean ver esta serie de vuelta en México. Gracias por leerlo y nos veremos en otro fic, en otra dimensión...

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001083geovisit();


End file.
